


Poison Me

by MeltdownerKnight17



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Alternate Universe, Forbidden Love, Hunter Liam Dubar, Knifeplay, M/M, Poison, Romeo and Juliet parody, Stabbing, Suicide, The audience are sciam fans, Wolfsbane Poisoning, alpha!Scott, hunter!Liam, sciam, slight sterek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltdownerKnight17/pseuds/MeltdownerKnight17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hunter and A werewolf aren't meant to be together. Alpha!Scott and Hunter!Liam. Suicide!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking it over. Scott as Romeo and Liam as Juliet. Don't worry, I’m gonna add something to make Liam look feminine. Although theirs a gap. Romeo and Juliet will be a play, it is the intertwined fate that are destined to end in a tragedy. Plus, I immediately wrote it before it disappears. I was inspired after watching an anime. I even imagined Scott and Liam doing it, some details are irrelevant so, I summarizes it on base on what I watch.

Scott is an Alpha werewolf, Liam is a hunter. Scott searches for the "Poison Stinger"; a famous assassin who utilizes in Wolfsbane poison, he wants revenge to the one who murdered his dad, while Liam is actually the Poison Stinger. Scott states his reason for staying in high school was to capture the assassin and Liam wants to help Scott with his goal. Ever since that day, Scott and Liam were very close until the class decides to play.

The day of the play has arrives, Scott has the lead to the "Poison Stinger", Yet he know that he mustn't aroused any suspicion. He went along with the play. The buzzer goes on as the audience claps their hands, the stage curtains went up as the spotlight shone on the fake balcony.

"Sleep well, Madam," Lydia greets as she plays Juliet’s maid.

“Yes, goodnight.” Liam greets the maid as she went inside playing as Juliet. He looks at the spotlight as if it is the night sky. “Ah, Day and night, my thoughts belong ever to him.”

Another spotlight as Scott emerges from the fake shrubbery playing as Romeo. “Ah, the lovely maiden. With night light’s wings did I o’er perch these walls tonight,” Scott and Liam’s acting were so convincing that the audience were on the verge of their seat for anticipation. Some were bewildered by great acting, some girls holding each other’s hands, as if it was a powerful and dramatic scene.

“Ah, the moon is beautiful tonight,” Juliet says in such an awe with a raised hand. “But, Goddess of the moon, art thou cruel.”

Stiles and Derek watches the play from backstage, thinking over an advance notice that Stiles received. Derek noticed a purple liquid dripping from the blade, till they realized it was poison.

“The blade is dripping in poison.” Derek told stiles and Stiles answer in a small gasp. “What about your sword?”

“Um…” Stiles looks at the swords leaning over some staff equipment. He was about to reach for a sword until Derek placed a hand over his hand. “Don’t touch it.”

"Who goes there?! What man art thou?" Liam says a bit dramatically, as his head turns left and right with a fake ponytail swing in the wind.

Back at the backstage, Derek rubs the poison using the ascot from his costume. “The sword is soaked with poison.”

Stiles was speechless as he looks at Liam at the balcony. “So it _was_ Liam.”

"My love, there is no storm that I can conquer," Scott says with such passion as he began to climb over the steps, disguised as shrubs.  "A day without you is like a day without sunshine."

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?" Liam faces his Romeo with genuine disconcerted.

Scott bowed his head for dramatically with a hand to his heart. "Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; henceforth I never will be Romeo." Scott managed to sneak a glimpse back stage, seeing Stiles and Derek, talking about something. 

"How cam'st thou hither?" Liam asked, "If they do see thee, they will murder thee,"

Till Scott was struck down with something, Derek and Stiles chasing from the set, Malia saying Stiles did something to Kate, Lydia mention about Kate poisoned with a poison needle.

 _"Poison…,"_ Scott knew he has to find the culprit before he manages to run away. It's time to give it a paced.

"Ah,” Scott gave out a dramatic gasp as he clasped both hands on his chest, “there lies more peril in thine eyes,” The alpha sat on the balcony, “Look thou but sweet,” Scott looks at Liam with a sexy red eyes and a dramatic legs crossed, Liam blushed as if he was his lover. The ladies on the audience squealed in enjoyment.

“Did something happened with Stiles?” Scott whispered to Liam.

“Huh?”

“Did you give him a notice?”

Liam’s face was riddled with hesitation and doubt. “O, now be gone!” Liam pleaded to Romeo, as if he was sending a message to Scott. “I am an enemy to thee! To pursue this any further is…” Juliet began to run inside the fake building.

“No, that I cannot abide!” Romeo followed his Juliet to the fake building. Making the audience squealed over the couple.

“Romeo is damn cool!” A girl was in awe.

“Juliet is also lovely!” Another girl commented. But what they don’t know is Juliet is being played by a boy.

Backstage, Scott and Liam went down the stairs from the fake building. Liam was about leave until Scott clasped his hand.

“Did you deal with Kate for my sake?” He placed his arms on the younger teenager. “Could it be Stiles is the Poison Stinger?” Liam just couldn’t answer the question, if he told him that he was the Poison Stinger, all those times they spent together… Scott looked at the opposite stage as he dashed through the hall.

“Wait, Scott!” Liam tries to stop his senior.

Scott confronts Derek and Stiles, until he bumps into Derek. The infected sword slides on the floor. He notices he gestures that he will get it, When Scott was about to pick up the sword.

“Don’t touch it!” Stiles sharp intervention stopped Scott. “It soaked in poison,”

“Poison?” Scott ask with a furrowed eyebrows,

“This is none of your business.” Derek said as he kneels to reties the red cloth over the infected sword, picks up the sword and looks at Stiles, “Let’s go.” Derek walks to the stage until Scott blocks his way.

“Was it you who soaked the sword in poison?” Scott interrogates Derek he answered with a raised eyebrow.

“Stiles, Are you the Poison Stinger?” He asked Stiles, he answered with a tilt head. “Poison Stinger?”

“Was it you who killed my father?!” Scott asked as if it was a threat. Derek puts his hand over Stiles.

“Juliet, what have you brought upon us?” Malia asked Liam, playing the part as Juliet’s mother.

“Forgive me mother,” Juliet pleads as he looks at the audience and a spotlight shone on him. “But my heart yearns to him already.”

 Back at the backstage, Stiles and Derek tries to reason with him that Stiles is not the Poison Stinger. “Liam wouldn’t want my hands to be stained with blood,” Scott grabs the sword on his belt and unsheathes a saber. “Also, this isn’t a fake sword.”

Stiles was starting to get scared as Derek moves in front of him.

Meanwhile back to the stage. “Mother did nothing wrong,” The maid intervenes with a reason until, Derek is carrying Stiles and Scott walks to the stage bravely, as the audience were starting to wonder. Why is a soldier holding another soldier? And Why Romeo appears suddenly with a sword in hand.

“What’s happening?” A girl wondered why the sudden intervention of Romeo during the familial meeting with Juliet.

Scott walks to Stiles and Derek as his eyes glowed in dangerous blood red color. Derek was getting cautious, if they see Scott like this…

Derek jumps from the stage as he places Stiles in a seat near the professor, “Stay here, you’re safe with him,” He points at the professor. Stiles answers with a nod and the teacher had no idea what was going on.

Derek jumps back on stage, as he unsheathes his saber from his belt. “I shall be your opponent.”

“Very Well,” Scott positioned himself for a fight. The audience began to watch eagerly, as if it was intriguing.

Derek looks at the audience, He nods his head to the left as if it was saying, ‘outside’. Scott didn’t reply as he a step back into the backstage as Derek followed. Garrett knew that it would arouse any unwanted suspicion, Lydia and Garrett smiled.

“Romeo is going out with all his heart.” Garrett said as if it was part of the play as he plays the role of Father Friar in the cathedral. “Seems like he’s going against Tybalt for his Juliet.”

Outside the building, both werewolf began to fight their swords began clash. Talking about the sins that the Poison Stinger had done. Derek ask that why is he after Stiles. Then he said that the soaked poison sword wasn’t Stiles’ doing it was Liam. He added that Liam poisoned Kate as a witness.  

“He’s telling the truth.” A voice intervene the fight as Liam appears from the bushes.

“Liam?”

“ _I’m_ the Poison Stinger.” Liam admits the truth making Scott looks in disbelief.

The younger teenager explains that his plan was Stiles dies in the play as Scott began to put the pieces together, the poisoned sword was Liam. The younger teenager admits flatly and says that he and Derek shouldn’t fight. He felt somewhat betrayed for what he had heard. Liam says that they must go back, before the audience gets suspicious. Then Scott was faced with a judgment. Is he going to kill Liam? Or let Liam go and leave the feeling of unsatisfactory.

Back to the stage, it is the scene where Juliet asked for the Father a poison that will make her look appear dead. “And this distilles liquor drink thou off…shall, stiff and stark, and cold, appear like death.” Father Friar explains as he gives the bottle of medicine to Juliet.

“O, tell not me fear.” Juliet know the risk if it for true love, “Father Friar, please hand it to me.”

Stiles looks the stage. “Those two were mutual enemies. I wonder if they will make up.” Stiles wondered about how Scott and Liam will come up with their relationship together and make up.

“I bet it’s impossible,” The adult states his opinion. “A werewolf and a hunter are _always_ enemies.”

“Thou shalt continue two-an-forty hours, and then awake as from a pleasant sleep.”

Father Friar’s voice can be heard from the dressing room, Scott was in the dressing room, rummaging through Liam’s belongings until he found a gun-like with a vile filled with a purple liquid, he know it’s Wolfsbane poison. Scott remembers the good times they’ve spend together, as if they were high school students. Those were filled with happy times and sad times. Liam and Scott laughing, the alpha teasing the hunter that he likes him. The sparkling smile on Liam’s face…It’ll be hard for Scott…

“But, I must…will carry out my mission!” Scott reaffirms his determination, in the name of his Father.

Back at the stage, Juliet opens the medicine. “Romeo, if it’s for thee…” Liam paused as Scott began to walk towards him. “Romeo…” Stiles and Derek were immediately alarmed and the audience began to squeal upon the appearance of the protagonist of the play.

“Kya! It’s Romeo!”

“Please, take me!”

“Romeo, My prince…”

The comments from the girls that the play was reaching its tragic end, Romeo kneeled to his Juliet as he presented the vile of poison. “I have found this.” Liam can see the pained look on Scott’s face as he took the vile from his hand. He knew that Scott will wore that face, yet Liam smiled, “Now thou see.” Juliet knowing that will happened after this. “Thou art mine enemy. Fates never to be together.”

“Then no choice do I have but _this_!” Scott bravely scoops Liam as his body was on his mercy, the action made the audience scream in such drama and Romeo and Juliet forbidden love. Scott unsheathes a knife, the only thing was, and the knife was _real._ Stiles and Derek were shocked along with Lydia, Malia and Garrett along with Brett who was sitting on the stage control. The spotlight points at the couple. The audience were on the verge of their seats, dying in anticipation. Scott turns the blade as it points towards Liam’s chest. Scott’s hands were shaking, he just doesn’t have the guts to do it. He wants to avenge his father’s death and yet he doesn’t want to lose the person like-, no; the person he loved. Liam stared at Scott’s pained look on his face.

“Tis my solemn duty!” Scott wants ultimatum for his father’s to have peace. His blade was bent away from Liam’s chest.

“Then, that’s fine with me, Scott.” Liam smiles genuinely as he grabbed Scott’s hand gripped hand as he tries to stab himself in Scott’s hands, he plunges the blade straight to his heart and hugs Scott’s body for one last time. The alpha can’t believe it, He stabbed Liam in the heart. Liam winces in pain as he smiles on last time. “I love you, Scott.” He whispers softly in Scott’s ear as his arms went limp and the vile of Wolfsbane poison rolls from his hands, Liam died in Scott’s arms.

Scott places Liam on the stage floor with the knife in his chest. The alpha’s eyes were starting to form tears from his eyes, “No…Liam…” Scott’s tears began to drop on Liam’s face.

Garrett approaches both of them, “ _You_ were Juliet’s wish, Romeo.” The priest did the sign of the cross, holding the bible by his side. “He wished was that he would leave this place along with you after everything was over.” Garrett said that Liam’s wish was to leave with Scott and spend the rest of their lives with each other. “You are truly his most desir’d one.”

“No way…” He looked at the younger teenager’s peaceful face, he wiped his tears from his face. He notices the vile of Wolfsbane poison near Liam. He picks up the vile and grips it with his fist tight. “I have no idea to thee…” He rips the cover and began to drink the entire bottle of poison. Derek was surprised seeing Scott drinking Wolfsbane poison.

Scott didn’t care if he died, he wants to be Liam until the very end of his life. He brushed Liam’s bangs with his hand in his peaceful face until his throat starts to burn as his body became heavy all of a sudden until his body collapsed on top of Liam’s body and died. The audience clap their hands as the play ends with tragedy with Father Friar as witness. Some were in tears that the actors acting was _so real_ , the stage curtain to fall, the audience applauded for the class’ hard work and the realism of the play, which receive a kudos from their professor.

“That was an amazing play!”

“The ending killed me…”

“For a moment there, I thought that they died for real.”

But what the public doesn’t know, was behind the stage curtains what Scott and Liam did was a _real_ suicide, as Liam’s blood starts to leak from his body. Both of them have committed suicide, due to their unfortunate fate, it comes to show a werewolf and a hunter aren’t meant for each other. Stiles and Derek race to the pair, while the others tried to call ambulance.

That night it was 1:54 in the morning, both couldn’t sleep. The play really hit them hard. Derek had lost his friend/brother and Stiles was crying silently in his sleep as he covered his face with his blanket; he had lose his best friend. Scott’s and Liam’s lives ended in a tragedy like Romeo and Juliet.

 

\---

_With you by my side, even a tragedy becomes a romance._

_Since the moment I laid my eyes on you,_

_Everything started becoming clear to me_

_The past, the present, and the future,~ all of it._

_If only we could put them in a box and set it ablaze._

_Even the angels who laugh innocently,_

_Ended up being turned into devils._

_Let us say goodbye to such a world,_

_And plummet to the depths of hell,_

_We start to attain the truth,_

_As our connected hands turn cold._

_Even the poison deteriorating our bodies, feels so sweet_

_The blade that pierces both of our hearts,_

_Will not split the two of us apart,_

_Not until we say “Till death do us part”_

**Author's Note:**

> The title was inspired by the song. The lyrics of the song is in the story, it's only short vers of it.


End file.
